Little Problems Solved
by Mistress-Neko
Summary: Summary inside. Please review!


[Disclaimer] I do not own Thranduil, Legolas, or the Realm of Mirkwood. I also do not own the maps that are in The Atlas of Middle-Earth. I do, however, own any extra characters that you may see, including the bad ones.  
  
[Summary] Thranduil decides to take his five-year-old son out into the forest for night that is specifically for the two of them. Basically a fun day for the little elf! ^-^ But, that night, after its time for bed, Legolas realizes that he has forgotten something! He also gets a story about his mother.  
  
[A/N] People who haven't read my other stories, Nightmares and Taunting, probably won't get some of the references that are in here. I strongly suggest that you read that before you read this.  
  
Little Problems Solved  
  
The elfling peered around the door with smiling, emerald green eyes, trying to see his Ada. It had been a few weeks since his incident with the older children, but the little elf was fully healed. He was still wearing the miniature-sized robes that he had worn to the meeting that he had had to attend earlier with his Ada. When he didn't see his Ada in his study, his little brow crinkled in confusion; his Ada had said to meet him here, in his study, but he wasn't there. However, the smaller-than-average elfling didn't see or hear the tall elf with uncannily identical, jewel-bright eyes coming up behind him with a smile on his face.  
  
The elven king was wearing his hunting clothes with a velvet outer tunic that was dyed a deep green, and under tunic that was the same pale blue as a summer sky in Mirkwood. His leggings were a dark shade of grey and his boots were soft brown leather. The young elf also wore a full length cloak with the clasp holding the design of the royal house; a ring of silver leaves. Smiling, Thranduil crept up behind his little boy.  
  
"I have you!" Thranduil yelled, grabbing his son around the middle and tickling him furiously, knowing the elfling was very ticklish on his belly. Legolas shrieked with laughter, squirming in his Ada's grip. The elven king laughed with his son, not giving in until the blonde elfling was red- faced and gasping and giggling with glee.  
  
After being set back on his feet, Legolas swayed dizzily, promptly falling on his little bottom. Thranduil laughed and scooped the elfling up into his arms, hugging him close, smiling broadly.  
  
He had something planned today, something that ensured that he and Legolas would be alone for the rest of the day, and into the next afternoon. Alone time was something that he rarely got, being the King of Mirkwood, and having something to do. Though, that morning after a meeting with representatives of other elven groups, when he had proclaimed that he would be taking off the afternoon to be with his son, no one had argued against it, to his surprise.  
  
The little elf looked up at him curiously, his jewel-bright eyes still shining with laughter. "Ada, why do you have your bow? I thought we're safe in here!"  
  
Thranduil laughed, setting the squirming child down in the ground once he was sure that he wouldn't fall on his bottom again. "Yes, ion nîn, we are perfectly safe in these halls." He crouched down so he could look into those brilliant eyes directly. "But, that's not the reason that I have my bow."  
  
Legolas tilted his head to the side, looking at his father through curious eyes. "Where are we going Ada, that you need a bow?"  
  
Thranduil smiled, looking into those eyes. Leaning close, he whispered in the elfling's ear for only Legolas to hear. "We're going to spend the afternoon in a practice field, where I can watch you practice, and practice with you." He smiled at the look of joy on the little elf's face as he listened. "We will also be spending the night under the trees, just you and me, my Greenleaf. Now, hurry and change into your outdoor clothing, then we'll gather food and cooking gear from the kitchens." He smiled broadly. "We may even do a little bit of hunting."  
  
Giving a shriek of pure delight, the elfling shot down the hall like an arrow, ducking and dodging the servants. He ran through the halls in a way that made the ones that had been around when Thranduil was a child smile fondly, all of them reminded strongly of how their king ran through the halls as a child. Thranduil smiled, chuckling as he slowly followed his son down the halls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thranduil laughed as he tried to help the bouncing elfling buckle the straps to his quiver. Legolas hadn't been able to hold still, or stop babbling excitedly since he had found out about the overnight trip in the woods that he loved. The young king had wanted to spend time with his son since that day weeks ago, when the elfling had been teased about not being able to get a perfect shot the first time that he ever shot an arrow. Legolas hadn't practiced or tried again since that day, since he was still afraid that he would be made fun of again.  
  
"How far we goin' in the woods, Ada?" Excited green eyes met identical ones and Thranduil smiled at the eagerness reflected within them. "Are we goin' t' climb trees 'til we touch the sky? Are we goin' t' eat over a real fire?"  
  
The elven king laughed at the questions that the elfling was asking. His eyes shining with mirth, he smiled at the little one. "We'll see ion nîn."  
  
When he finished with the buckles of the small quiver, Thranduil stood and carefully placed the bow onto a special holder near the quiver of carefully made arrows. Smiling at his son, wearing similar clothing to help blend in with the forest, he took the small hand into his own and they walked down the hall together.  
  
The king's heart sang; he knew that Legolas would have fun. He just knew it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on Ada!" Legolas said happily as Thranduil carefully wrapped the lembas and placed it in his pack. He had also packed apples and some other things to bring with them. He knew that the elfling was excited and eager to go, but they at least had to finish packing their food, in case they weren't able to catch anything. He already had two bedrolls with him, along with flint and tinder, so it would be easier to start a fire later that night.  
  
"The sun's goin' t' be gone be the time that we get there!" Thranduil chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, little squirrel, it isn't even midday yet," he smiled as he looked down into those bright eyes. "We'll have time to get lessons in, not to worry." He finished placing the last lembas cake into the pack, then took his son's hand again. He muttered a quiet thanks to the cook that had prepared the meal. He smiled down at the bouncing elfling. "Come on, Legolas, it's time to go."  
  
"Yay!" Without another thought, the pint-sized prince shot through the door like an arrow. Thranduil laughed as he followed his happily bouncing son.  
  
As soon as he had left the room, one of the servants turned to the other, laughing softly. "That's the most excited that I've seen the little one in a long time."  
  
The other laughed. "Reminds me of a day, must've been at least, say, near two-thousand, five-hundred years ago, when Oropher took Thranduil out. Legolas looks so much like the king did as a wee one. His hair's just much lighter, like his mother."  
  
"She was such a wonderful person," the other sighed. "And so beautiful too. She loved Thranduil and Legolas with her heart and soul. It broke her heart when she had to leave for the Undying Lands."  
  
"I think that Legolas is still having trouble adjusting to life without her. I mean, after what happened ten years ago, when he disappeared, she was all that the little blighter had. It was hard to get close to his father after he came back five years ago, but I can see that Thranduil is still having trouble adjusting to the change also."  
  
"Aye, he is." The servant agreed. "Just a few weeks ago, before the whole incident with Gilraën, I saw the little one go into the king's room. He was crying, his little arms do tight around that little doll of his; it looked like the thing was choking to death. He probably had a nightmare, poor little blighter. But the sweetest thing was that I could here Thranduil speaking softly, trying to comfort him as best as he could. Cìrélch found them both fast asleep in front of the fire, the little one curled in his father's arms. Sweetest thing that I ever heard."  
  
"I'm so glad that they still have each other. It'll help them both in the end."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where we goin' Ada?" Legolas looked up at his father, small brow crinkled in confusion. "The archery fields are over there!" He pointed a small finger towards their right. "So why we goin' this way?"  
  
Thranduil smiled. "We're going to a different practice field," he said quietly, "one that no one else knows about but a few people."  
  
The elfling's eyes lit up, bright with anticipation. He couldn't wait until they got to the field! On the night after what happened with the older children, Thranduil had promised that he would take his son out and they would practice together, away from the other children. Legolas had been waiting for this day forever and ever. And now they were even going to spend the night in the woods and maybe hunt for their dinner! The little elf was still quivering in anticipation.  
  
It was a few minutes before the pair finally arrived in a long clearing near the clear, crystalline river that flowed through Mirkwood. Thranduil chuckled at the wonderment and awe in the elfling's eyes when he looked around the clearing, pulling the pack off his shoulders. Carefully, he pulled the bow from the elfling's quiver, also taking out his own. With a smile, he watched Legolas take his little bow from him, smiling brightly up at his father.  
  
"What are we learning first, Ada?"  
  
Thranduil smiled. He slowly pulled an arrow from his own quiver, quietly explaining to the five-year-old that he had to watch him. Jewel-bright eyes alight with curiosity and wonder, Legolas watched as his father placed the arrow right in the center of the target, whipping a second one out to split the other down the center only an instant later. The elfling's mouth formed a small 'o' in amazement as he looked at where the two arrows were in the center of the target no less than twenty-five yards away.  
  
"Wow," he said quietly, watching his father with wonderment in his emerald eyes. His face lit up suddenly with eagerness. "Can I try?"  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Of course you can." He said quietly, pushing the elfling gently towards where he had been standing minutes before. "Just line up your shot and let the arrow fly."  
  
Nodding slowly, the little elf placed an arrow carefully on the strings before pulling back on the bowstring. Thranduil smiled as Legolas closed on bright green eyes, little pink tongue jutting out from between his lips as he shakily aimed the arrow. The pint-sized prince was trying his hardest to shoot the way his Ada had, but it was really hard, the string really hard against his little fingers. His eyes widened as he released the arrows, wanting to see where the arrow went.  
  
Legolas's features visibly drooped when the arrow missed the intended target by mere inches. He had wanted to get a perfect shot, to show his father that he could do it really well.  
  
Thranduil sighed softly. He knew that Legolas was still having nightmares about what had happened a few weeks ago, and that he still wasn't as confident as he should've been. Quietly, he walked over and knelt besides where his son was staring dejectedly at his boots, tears threatening to fall. With a gentle finger, Thranduil raised Legolas's chin until the elfling was looking into his eyes. He smiled gently at his son, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
"That was a very good shot, my Greenleaf." He said quietly, cupping the little face in his hands. "Don't feel bad, my son. Archery isn't something that you can just learn overnight. Do you know how long it took me to be able to shoot two arrows in a row like that?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Let's see," Thranduil seemed to think for a minute. "I started practicing when I was your age. It took me about a hundred years before I was able to shoot two arrows in a row, and another before I was able to put them both in the center of the target. It took me yet another one hundred years just to be able to shoot the arrow that quickly at the target."  
  
"Tha's a long time, Ada." The elfling said softly, small mouth rounded in a small 'o'. "Tha's a long time."  
  
Thranduil chuckled, kissing the little elf's forehead. "It is, Legolas nîn. That is true. But, I know that one day you will be an even greater archer than I."  
  
"Really think so Ada?" Legolas asked, looking down at the bow in his, an excited light shining from within those brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Yes, ion nîn, I really do." Thranduil smiled. "I really do."  
  
With a smile, Thranduil carefully instructed the elfling to stand like he had when he had shot his arrow. Wrapping slender fingers around those of his son, he carefully adjusted Legolas's stance, also whispering soft hints and other advice to the concentrating little elf. He chuckled as he straightened Legolas's arms, placing them in a proper alignment in order to get a good shot.  
  
"Always aim a handbreadth above where you want the arrow to go, ion nîn." He said softly, not wanting to break his son's concentration. "When an arrow flies through the air, the heavy tip always makes it go down a bit that way."  
  
Legolas nodded, little pink tongue sticking from between his lips. Slowly, Thranduil moved his hands away from those of his son's, standing, and backing away. Holding his breath, the little elf released his arrow, and watched in anticipation to see where the arrow would go.  
  
The elfling let out a shriek of triumph, jumping up into the air. The arrow had come a few inches from the center of the intended target. Smiling, Thranduil scooped his son into his arms, hugging him close and kissing him on the forehead, laughing softly with his son.  
  
"Did you see that Ada?" The little elf looked at his father, eagerness gleaming within his jewel-green eyes. "It almost hit the target! It came really, really close!'  
  
"Yes, my little Greenleaf," Thranduil chuckled lightly. "I don't think that even I got such a good shot after trying for the second time in one session!"  
  
Legolas's already bright eyes brightened. "Really Ada?"  
  
"Really, Legolas nîn." Thranduil smiled, kissing his son lightly on his brow. "Really, Legolas."  
  
With an anxious look in his eyes, the elfling looked up at his father, already pulling an arrow from his quiver. "Can we try 'gain?" He asked brightly.  
  
Thranduil smiled widely. "By all means, let's try again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun had already begun to set by the time that pair finished their archery practice. Thranduil smiled when Legolas protested at having to quit, even after they had spent several hours practicing. Looking into the little elf's eyes, he spoke quietly, and yet sternly.  
  
"Night shooting is an entirely different lesson, my little Greenleaf." He helped Legolas to place his bow back into the little hooks on his quiver before he picked up his pack on the other side of the clearing. Looking down into the bright green eyes that his son had inherited from him, the king sighed, a small smile on his face. "Alas, Legolas nîn, it appears as though we have no time for hunting, the sun is already too low in the sky, and we won't be able to get to our campsite."  
  
The elfling's face fell. He had really wanted to go hunting with his Ada, but he couldn't see very well in the darkness that was already falling over them. He stayed close to his father as Thranduil made his way through the trees. Legolas had only once been out here late at night, or at least, that one night was all that he could remember. He shivered as he thought about the night, many weeks ago, when he had run into the forest, trying to get away from the teasing and taunting that Gilraën had given him. It had been so cold and rainy, and the lightning had frightened him. The small elfling unconsciously moved closer to his Ada, holding his hand tightly.  
  
"Ada, if we're not goin' hunting, then what we have to eat?" Legolas asked as they stepped into a small clearing that had been made underneath the long boughs of a pine tree, warm and safe from the eyes of others. "Cuz, I thought that we were goin' to hunt for our food."  
  
Thranduil smiled down gently at his son as he began to gather firewood, with the little on collecting small sticks to get the fire going. "Don't worry about it, ion nin. I brought other food that we can cook over the campfire."  
  
After a few minutes the young king had a good fire going, and was carefully unpacking food for them to cook. He had brought apples and lembas that they could eat, along with some meats that had been frozen in underground cellars and preserved so that they could save it longer. While he did this, Legolas unpacked and unrolled the bedrolls, watching what his father was doing, storing it all away in his mind. Thranduil smiled as he saw the look of concentration on that little face; a little pink tongue stuck out from between his little lips. After they had both finished with their separate and small tasks, the young king called his son over, pulling long and thin iron poles out from his pack that they could use for cooking.  
  
Thranduil chuckled when Legolas looked curiously at the stick when his father handed it to him. "We will be using them to cook our food. We just hold these out over the fire, like so and wait until they are done cooking."  
  
An excited light found its way into the elfling's brilliant green eyes and he eagerly placed the thing over the fire. Thranduil chuckled and pulled the little one back from the fire, since he was too close to the fire for any comfort. He remembered when he was that small and his father had brought him on his first trip into the woods. His thoughts reverted back to memories of his childhood; until a soft voice shook him from he thoughts and he turned with a smile to his son.  
  
"Yes, my Greenleaf?"  
  
Legolas pointed to the fire, averting his Ada's attention. "Your meat is on fire, Ada."  
  
Thranduil looked back to the fire to see that the meat he had been cooking was indeed on fire. He hastily pulled it from the flames and blew on it until it no longer burned. Legolas giggled as he watched the older elf, being careful not to get his meat too close to the flames like his Ada had.  
  
"Your Ame was always the careful one when we spent nights out here, just the two of us." He smiled as he looked into those curious green orbs, looking so patiently and quietly up at him. "We would always come out here, just to be alone, more oft before you were born, even when we were already anticipating your birth. She had always loved the woods, your Ame." His smile widened as he took the elfling into his lap, still cooking the meat. "You are so much like her in that aspect, Legolas nîn, so much like her."  
  
Legolas watched his father closely, not saying a word, just snuggling closer and watching as his food cooked over the fire. Ever since his mother had left, his father had rarely talked about her. There were times when he wished that his Ada would tell him more about her, but he respected his father's privacy.  
  
After several moments of silence broken only by the soft sounds of the woods, Thranduil gently placed his large hand over the smaller one, lifting the thoroughly cooked meat out of the fire. He carefully helped Legolas finish with his meal, showing him other things that could be useful in the forests.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thranduil sat up, late into the night. His thoughts were another place, in Valinor, thinking of his wife, and what she might be doing at that moment. It had been a few days since he had sent his trained eagle to her with a letter of the recent happenings in Mirkwood, and, of course, about their son. Legolas had gone to bed hours ago and was sleeping with his back to the fire; only the top of his white gold hair was visible over the edge of the bedroll that he was sleeping in. The young king smiled as he looked at his son, who was almost completely identical to himself.  
  
How he wished his Amilé was here to raise the little elfling with him, especially since his duties only allowed him restricted time with him.  
  
He thought of those last few moments that they had had alone together before she had left to the Valinor. He had given her drawings of memories, most of them from the last twenty-five years – of their son, growing up more and more in every sketch. Thranduil remembered her tears, holding her close and comforting her, though not as much as he wished that he could've. He knew that he had been selfish in hoping that she would stay, but had had other reasons – like their son.  
  
But, now it was too late, she had already left to the Undying Lands, likely never to return to Middle Earth.  
  
His thoughts consumed his awareness; the young king never even noticed the small elf turn quietly onto his side and watch his Ada through the flames with curious green eyes. He had sometimes seen his father like this and had left him alone, but lately his curiosity had been getting the better of this patient little elf and he found himself wanting to talk to his Ada.  
  
Quietly, and unable to sleep anyways, Legolas stood and walked carefully around the fire, getting closer to his Ada. He wrapped his arms around himself and stood in front of his father, looking at the ground before speaking quietly.  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil visibly jumped, startled, and looked at his son, standing in front of him; his little cheeks were flushed from either heat or embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, ion nîn?"  
  
"I can't sleep." The response was almost too soft for Thranduil to here, and he got to his knees and leaned closer to his son.  
  
"Why can't you sleep, little one?"  
  
Large emerald eyes looked up at him, then the elfling clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at his bare feet – he had removed his boots for the night. "I forgot to bring Calièn. I can' sleep without him."  
  
The young father sighed, remembering that there was never a night when he sat in Legolas's room, that he wasn't holding the little elf doll tightly against him. Amilé had made for him when she was pregnant; she had been hoping for a son. Thranduil reached out and pulled the small elfling into his lap, holding him close. Legolas closed his eyes, resting a little pointed ear against his father's chest, listening to the comforting beat of the elven heart. It felt so safe and warm in that circle of arms; he never wanted to leave.  
  
"Ada?" Thranduil looked down into the eyes that watched him closely. "How did I get Calien?"  
  
He smiled. "I haven't told you that have I?" He whispered quietly, more to himself than to his son.  
  
"No, you haven' Ada."  
  
Thranduil chuckled, realizing that Legolas must've heard him. "Your Ame made it for you, before you were born . . ."  
  
= Flashback =  
  
He walked into the room, green eyes looking around. It had been about four months since Amilé had told him that she was carrying their first child, and about six months had passed since the child had been conceived. This was the second time that they were trying to had a baby of their own; fifty years ago, Amilé's first pregnancy had ended with a stillborn child, and had nearly killed her; both emotionally and physically. She had wanted more than anything to hold that baby in her arms and sing them to sleep with soft elven lullabies.  
  
The young king smiled when he saw his wife sitting in the rocking chair in the middle of the nursery just on the other side of their room, opposite of his study. She was smiling and humming, working on something; she appeared not to have noticed that he had entered the room.  
  
"What are you working on, melamin?" He said quietly as he walked into the room, walking closer to her. She turned her head and smiled serenely up at him, resting one hand gently on her swollen belly.  
  
"Just, something, my love; it's nothing that you need to worry over."  
  
Thranduil tilted his head slightly to the side, curiosity in his emerald green eyes, though she could see the worry brewing beneath the curious glance. He pulled a chair up to sit across from her, taking her hand in both of his bigger ones. "Amilé, I know you better than that. What are you working on?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and pulled the apparently finished piece from were she had hidden in behind her arm. Thranduil carefully picked it up and looked it over carefully. It was a fairly small and carefully hand-made doll. It had dark blonde hair pulled back with a small ribbon and smiling green eyes. It wore the usually outfit that the warriors and patrols wore; behind it back was a tiny stuffed quiver, and the smallest bow that he had ever seen made out of the white wood of a mallorn tree. While he looked at it, Amilé gently stroked her large belly, sensitive fingers moving slowly over the growing life inside of her.  
  
"This is wonderful, melamin," he lightly kissed her cheek, setting the little toy down and cupping her over cheek in his hand. A small, mischievous smile lit his face as he spoke. "But, what if we have a little girl? What'll you do then?"  
  
Amilé only smiled serenely, pressing his hand to her belly. "I don't think we'll have that problem, Thranduil." He smiled as he felt their child moving underneath his fingertips. "Something tells me that we're going to have a little boy; one who looks just like his father, and acts like him above all else."  
  
"Nay, he'll have his mother's heart." Thranduil smiled and lightly kissed her, wrapping his arms as best as he could around her from behind. Amilé smiled up at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe, but last night, in a dream, I saw you and your *son*," she emphasized the word, "in that archery field. You were both smiling and laughing as you taught him how to shoot."  
  
Thranduil smiled down at her, rolling his eyes. "Alright, melamin, you get your way this night, but I still think that we are going to have a little girl, as beautiful as her mother is, all the time."  
  
Amile blushed, talking quietly. "Not like this, meltha, I am not beautiful like this, I feel like a cow, and it seems that hard to move."  
  
He lightly kissed the top of her head. "You will always be beautiful to me, melamin, no matter how much like a cow that you feel, you will always be beautiful."  
  
They remained quiet for a long while, Amile thinking about his words; about what he had said. After a while, she spoke a word softly, though Thranduil turned to look at her, not thinking that he had heard her right. He knelt in front of her, looking up into her twilight hued eyes, his orbs alight with curiosity.  
  
"What did you say, melamin?"  
  
"Legolas," she said quietly with a slight smile, her hand caressing her stomach. "If we have a son, I think that we should name him Legolas, Greenleaf."  
  
Thranduil smiled, chuckling softly. "Aye, meltha nin. That is a wonderful name, but what if the child is a girl? Legolas would be a wonderful name for a male child, but I think that Melia would be a wonderful name for a girl child."  
  
"Then we will agree," Amile smiled softly at her husband, "if we have a boy than we will call him Legolas, but, if we have a girl, than we will name her Melia."  
  
Thranduil smiled, "agreed."  
  
Amile gasped suddenly, her hand stopping over a certain spot on her belly. Smiling brightly, she again took his hand and placed it over that spot, looking up into his eyes with an excited sparkled glittering within her own twilight orbs.  
  
"Our baby is kicking, they're already kicking," she said in a soft, excited voice. Happy tears glittered in the corners of her eyes. "Right there, inside of me. Oh, my love, I can't wait until out baby is born." The tears were falling down her face and her voice was thick with emotion, soft sobs shaking her frame. "I can't wait to look into their face and tell them how much I love them."  
  
= End of Flashback =  
  
"She got her wish, two months later," Thranduil said quietly, looking down at his little son, the one that he had first felt moving in his wife's belly all those years ago. "After you were born, she took you into her arms so carefully, as if she were afraid that you would break. She had the happiest smile that I hadn't seen since the moment we were married."  
  
Legolas rubbed his little eyes, yawning sleepily, though he didn't want his Ada to stop. He had rarely ever spoken about his mother, and he wanted to hear more. The little elfling tried his hardest to stay awake; to listen to another story, but he was just too tired, especially from the day with his Ada: cooking, archery practice, and walking through the woods.  
  
After mere moments, the little elf was fast asleep, little face peaceful, curled in his father's arms. Thranduil smiled down at his son, a gentle light in his emerald eyes. He lightly kissed the top of his head, wrapping a thick, warm blanket around the slender frame and smoothing strands of pale blonde hair from his face. The little one looked so peaceful; his little mouth open and long eyelashes almost invisible against his pale cheeks.  
  
"Goodnight, my little leaf," he whispered, listening to Legolas's deep, steady breaths. "May Iluvatar protect you; sweet dreams."  
  
* * * * *  
  
[A/N] How do you like? This plot bunny came to me a while ago; I just never got around to typing it before. I am actually thinking of making a Thranduil fic, since I have a mob of bunnies chasing me with ideas about one. Any way, please review, and if any one has any tips on how to get formatting to show up on this site, I would appreciate it, thank you! Review! 


End file.
